


Fluffy Fevers

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Qrow and his flock, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Qrow's got a fever, looks like it's his flock to the rescue.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Fluffy Fevers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy78173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy78173/gifts).



> STILL ALIVE SUCKERS!

Qrow. Was sick. No getting around it, no second guessing, nothing to argue with. He was sick, and he HATED EVERYTHING. Ugh. Being sick was the worst! He couldn’t move around, he couldn’t breath through his nose, he couldn’t smell, he felt too hot and too cold at the same damn time, it sucked so hard. And sure, a guy with his luck getting sick? Par for the fuckin course. But that didn’t make it suck any less.

Welp. At least he got to take a day off. That was… a plus side, probably.

“UNCLE QROW! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!? WE HAVE STUFF TO DO!” the shouting of his youngest niece did NOT help his current headache. 

Yang’s gold topped head popped into his room, “Hey are you still in bed?”

“I’m dying Yang. Mourn me.” Qrow groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. The coolness from the underside of the pillow, the muffled noise, and the ensuing darkness made him feel marginally better.

Yang gasped, “Oh no! You’re sick! I’ll get the whole milk!”

As she left Qrow heard her call from Ruby to get his favorite video game and a motivational cat poster. Qrow felt a small chuckle leave him before it quickly turned into a coughing fit. In the middle of said coughing fit, the pillow was pulled off his head. He squinted at the sudden light, seeing another familiar person in his apartment.

“Hey there snowflake.” he greeted wearily, turning his head to sneeze into his elbow.

Weiss sighed at the nickname but placed a delicate and wonderfully cool hand onto his forehead. “You’re sick, and goodness knows those dolts don’t know how to take care of sick people. I’ll get you some proper medicine.”

“Thanks kiddo. I can always count on you.” he rasped, shooting her a weak thumbs up and wobbly smile.

Weiss nodded crisply and left, passing by Blake in the doorway. “You look terrible.”

Qrow grumbled, “Gangs all here.”

Blake chuckled into her hand and shook her head, “Want anything? I’ll make you some soup if you like.”

“Please?” he asked with a hopeful look.

The faunus girl smiled at him softly, “You got it Uncle Qrow.” and then she left as well. Leaving Qrow alone once more.

He smiled at the moniker, something that more of his “little flock” had been adopting recently, and relaxed more into the bed. He knew he was probably looking at a day of doting from his kids and not a lot of actual rest. But hey, he could handle it for them. At least he was getting soup out of it. 

Soon enough, he was sitting up in bed, sipping on some REALLY good soup, whole milk, snuggled in a nest of blankets and pillows, and playing video games with his nieces. At some point one of the girls had called team ORNJ and they had joined the impromptu “sick party”. Jaune was fretting, for lack of a better term. It was almost funny, he kept taking Qrow’s temperature, making sure he never ran out of soup or milk, and asking every few seconds if he felt ok.

“Jaune, if you ask that one more time, I’m gonna stab you with Harbinger.” Qrow half joked, shooting the kid a wry look.

Jaune chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry. It’s the “over protective big brother” in me, ya know?”

Nora sighed and flopped back on the bed, “Trust me Jaune we ALL know. You shoulda seen him back at Beacon! If one of us so much as coughed he’d be all up in arms!”

Ren chuckled softly and shrugged when Jaune gave him a betrayed look. “She’s not wrong. You can get a bit… overbearing.”

Oscar piped up, “You’re no much better Ren. Remember when I got that little cold after the fight at Haven? I never thought someone could mother hen THAT much.”

“Yes well… shut up.” Ren pouted, a smile breaking out when Nora giggled and hugged him from behind.

A sudden knock at the door drew the group's attention. Were they missing someone? No… all the kids were there. 

Wait.

Did he tell Ironwood he wasn’t showing up today? He knew the kids all took the day off, but he was supposed to work. Ah shit.

“I’ve got it!” Oscar chirped, standing from his spot between Jaune and Blake and trotting over to the door.

“Tell ‘em we don’t want their cookies!” Yang called after him.

“TELL THEM WE WANT ALL THEIR COOKIES!” Ruby shouted in response.

They all waited in a relative quiet as Oscar answered the door. Qrow couldn’t really hear what either party was saying, but he did hear the extra, and familiar, pair of footfalls that joined Oscar’s on the way to the bedroom when the door closed.

“He’s right in here.” Oscar’s voice floated in a moment before his body did.

Clover stood in the doorway, looking over the large group as Oscar plopped back down in his previous spot, Jaune ruffling his hair affectionately. “Hey, sorry if I’m intruding. James called me when you didn’t show for the meeting this morning and I got a bit worried when you didn’t answer your scroll.”

Qrow quickly grabbed his scroll, finding out it had died and hadn’t been charging at all over night. Because of course. He chuckled a bit and held up the dead device, “Sorry about that. Didn’t know you called.”

Clover made a “Ah.” noise and nodded. “Well I guess I’ll let the General know you’re not gonna show today?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Course not, be back in a sec.” Clover winked as he left and Qrow flushed a bit.

Yang waggled her eyebrows and Qrow glared, shoving her playfully. “Not a word.”

His little firecracker laughed, like a brat, and in the most taunting tone imaginable said “Someones in loooooooooove!”

Ruby giggled into her hand and the other kids either joined her or waggled their eyebrows at him. He just rolled his eyes muttering about how he’s surrounded by “brats” and “insolent traitors”.

A minute or two later Clover stepped back in, quickly settling next to Qrow on the bed and putting a hand on his forehead. “You’re probably not gonna die.”

“Probably?” Qrow smirked.

“Probably.” Clover smirked right back.

Qrow was about to reply, but he was caught in a sudden coughing fit. He felt Clover’s hand on his back rubbing soothing circles in it.

Once the coughing had passed he smiled at Clover gratefully, “Thanks Lucky charm.”

Clover smiled back at him, “Of course. Do you need anything? Water, more medicine, anything like that?”

“Oh Brother’s no. These kids have been keeping me more than well stocked in that department.” Qrow chuckled, glancing at the kids around him, glaring playfully at the knowing smiles and kissy faces.

A soft knowing chuckle fell from the Ace Ops lips, “Oh I’ll bet. But hey, if you need anything… else, just let me know.”

Qrow felt his face flush at the following wink and he looked away, scratching bashfully behind his ear. “I’ll uh, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Clover grinned at him, wrapping an arm around the avian man, making his already flushed face that much worse. He did his best to ignore the teasing looks and giggles from around him, Clover seemed totally oblivious to it. ...Or he was just better at ignoring it.

The group lapsed back into their former content state. Playing video games, Jaune “big brothering” him, Yang and Ruby joking about how they’ll “go easy on the sick and feeble old man in his dying moments” while he beat their butts in Ninja Warrior 4. Nora, Oscar, and Clover cheered him on. Weiss, Jaune, and more quietly Ren cheered on Ruby and Yang. It was overall a fun time, and Qrow was left feeling a bit better by the end of it. 

The hour grew late, but the kids remained. Video games turned to storytelling, and Qrow was realizing that he hadn’t known just HOW much trouble these kids got into back at school. He was almost impressed.

“I’m sorry you RODE an URSA into the temple with the relics?! Like it was NOTHING!?” Qrow laughed, not believing the story of the kids initiation.

“Yyyyyyup! It was epic! Right Ren?” Nora grinned, looking at Ren with wide excited eyes.

Ren shook his head, but it was clearly in a fond way. “It was terrifying. But nothing compared to how Weiss and Ruby… dropped in.”

“Ayyyyyye!” Yang cried, finger gunning at Ren for reasons Qrow did not yet know.

Weiss groaned and buried her face in her hands, and Ruby laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeeeeaaaaahhhh.”

Clover chuckled into his fist, “What did you do?”

Ruby looked down and in a small voice said, “We may or may not have… rode in on a nevermore?”

Qrow burst out laughing and Clover was gaping, “ You WHAT?! No! No way! You did not!”

“We diiiiiiiid!” Weiss lamented, “By the Brothers it was terrifying!”

“Well lucky you, you had a knight in shining Arc-mour to save you!” Yang winked with a cheeky grin.

Jaune grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, “Boooooooo! Booooo! Name jokes are off limits!”

Yang stuck her tongue out at him as the others laughed.

Qrow watched it all with a fond smile. It was so good to see them be so happy. They had all been through so much. Salem, the near fall of Atlas, Oscar and Oz being tortured, Penny being hacked by Watts, Hazel and the other members of Salems crew joining them (bar Watts and Tyrian), the Ace Ops redeeming themselves, Ironwood redeeming himself, bringing Clover back with the staff of creation, sending Salem into orbit with the same staff and the rocket ship they made. Yup, a lot of crazy stuff. Crazy, crazy, stuff. But they were together now, and that’s what really matters in the end. And to see them all, after all of that, still be happy and laughing and smiling, it brought a warmth to his heart like no other.

“You got that look on your face.” Clover said, drawing Qrow back to the present.

Qrow smiled and leaned on his shoulder, “What look?”

“That look that says “I love these kids so much and I would die for them”, am I right?”

Oh Qrow hated how smug he got sometimes, “Yes. More or less.”

Clover nuzzled the side of Qrows head, “I like that look. It’s… endearing”

“You’re endearing.” Qrow shot back with a smile.

The Ace Op chuckled and kissed where he had been nuzzling, “I do my best.”

Qrow smiled and nuzzled more into Clover’s shoulder, the medicine seeming to finally kick in as a wave of drowsiness hit him. He yawned, something the kids seemed to pick up on.

“Tired old man?” Yang chuckled.

“Normally I’d whoop your butt for calling me old. But yes, I am tired. You guys tire me out. Go away.” Qrow smirked, flopping off of Clover and onto the bed. “Leave me children, I must adjourn to my fainting couch.”

Oscar was the first to get up, or rather, Ozpin did. “We aren’t leaving, but we will leave you be. Come along everyone, let’s make a pillow fort in the living room.” 

Qrow smiled, “Thank Oz, don’t make too big a mess.”

“No promises.” Ozpin lilted as he walked out, a small spring in his step.

The kids were quick to follow. Some hugging him or patting his head, wishing him well, and telling him to call them if he needs anything.

Soon the room was quiet, and it was just him and Clover.

“I really am tired.” Qrow said, a yawn only proving his point.

Clover smiled and shifted them both till they were laying side by side, “Lucky you, I’m a bit drowsy myself.”

Qrow chuckled and let Clover snuggle up to him, pulling the covers over them both and nuzzling noses before settling in for a nap.

He smiled as he slowly fell asleep. His final thought of consciousness was about how this was probably his best sick day to date. Family, his boyfriend, and no bad vibes, all and all, he wishes all his sick day could be like this. And with that, he fell asleep in Clover’s warm embrace, a smile on his face and in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
